Timeless
by D3M0N1C
Summary: "The trouble is, you think you have time."
1. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE

"FRED WEASLEY! YOU PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" The aggravated voice of Molly Weasley vibrates around the platform as she catches sight of the pair. She clutches the trolley handle in a vice grip, obviously very close to exploding in anger.

Fred stops immediately, Aella hung over his shoulder limply. Small giggles erupted from her.

"You're in trouble." She drags out the last few syllables.

George appears from behind Fred, quietly prancing. In one swift movement, he swipes Aella from his brother's shoulder and runs off. Aella shrieks with laughter as the older boy taunts his twin.

"Gotta be faster than that Freddie!" He shouts.

"It's almost eleven and you're losing Freddie!" Aella calls from George's shoulder.

"What's the count?" Fred screams as he chases after them both.

A shuddering gasp comes from Aella as George drops her slightly, causing her stomach to be slammed into his shoulder. "Owww…. George is on…" She holds up a tanned arm to check her silver pocket watch, the long chain wrapped around her hand. "…thirty-eight minutes and fifty-three seconds. While you, however, are on.. oww Merlin Georgie.. be careful. You are on twenty-two minutes and forty-one seconds."

Curses come from Fred as he realises he can't win with only nine minutes until they had to leave.

"Bloody hell. Fine, I call it. Time out."

George cheers loudly calling the attention of the many muggles on the platform, causing them to sneer at the teenagers.

Molly is livid by the time the trio return, Aella now on her feet, black hair tangled and green eyes gleaming with mirth. Ginny grins from her mother's side while Ron ignores them in favour of chatting with Harry.

"Fred, George. You two both know you shouldn't draw unnecessary attention to us outside the barrier." Molly scolds her sixteen-year-old sons. "Now, everybody in."

The band of wizards and witches are about to run through the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾ but Aella gets ready to go through the wall when she pats down on her woolly green jacket in alarm. She whips her head around as she realises her pocket watch wasn't on her person. Panicking, Aella runs around the platform, green eyes combing the ground furiously. Soon enough she spots the shiny silver pocket watch on the train tracks, releasing it must have fallen out of her pocket when being manhandled by George.

Without any semblance of self-preservation, she leaps onto the tracks, grasping the watch tightly in her hand. In her rush, Aella failed to see the train. The screaming of horror from the muggles and her friends caused her to look up. A train was hardly five meters away, horn blaring.

Nowhere to run and not enough room to jump, Aella got ready to apparate, hoping not to splinch herself. She would get in a lot of trouble (she wasn't supposed to know how to do it) and the ministry would have a hard time obliviating everyone but she would prefer not to get mowed down by a train. Aella's concentration was cut off as a grey hand reached down and plucked her from the tracks as if she weighed nothing.

Not a moment later and the train ploughed past. Looking at the figure who saved her it was revealed to be a freakishly tall person in a long hooded black trench coat.

Aella grinned at him, in no way scared. "Thanks for the save friend." She winked exaggeratingly. "See you around Bappo."

The hooded figure stares for a moment before walking away without a sound.

"AELLA! You need to be more careful!" Molly scolds after hurrying towards her.

Aella whirled around lightly, pocket watch ticking loudly in her hand.

"Sorry Molls, I lost my watch."

"Sweetie, your watch doesn't have as much value as your life."

"No, well yes, but that's not the point." Aella rambles. "I need my watch though."

Molly shakes her head in disappointment and worry.

Before she can continue Aella hugs her tightly before disappearing into the barrier, yelling goodbye.

Molly smiles before following after.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

Aella hurried along the corridor in the train, glancing into every cabin frantically. Spotting a group of familiar Slytherins, Aella grinned before slyly throwing a dungbomb through the opening, not slowing her pace, not even as screams erupt from the room. Passing Ron, Harry and Hermione, she throws a smile at them from outside, making a face and waving madly. The three laugh and shake their heads, before continuing their conversation as Aella passed by.

Striding past a cabin where the prefects sit, Aella flicks them a two finger salute as they watch her curiously, probably wondering about the screams. Making eye-contact with the Hufflepuff prefect, Aella winks at him with an impish grin. A cute little smile appears on his face and he receives an elbow to the side, making him pay attention to whatever conversation they were having.

Finally, nearing the end of the train, Aella finally finds her friends. Fred, George and Lee. Slamming the door open roughly, the glass shuddering, Aella screams loudly. The boys all freak out momentarily before shooting glares at Aella.

"Sorry, just trying to keep you guys on your toes." Aella raised her hands in defence.

"You are one evil girl!" Lee announced. "Like seriously..evil."

"I know." She shrugs before plopping down onto the seat next to Lee, swinging her legs onto his lap and making herself comfortable.

"So how was the summer?"

Fred and George exchange grins as Aella shrugs.

"Same pureblood propaganda. Just another summer with the Nott family bullshit."

"Well we went to Egypt." Fred and George say in unison.

Aella whips her head towards them in shock. "What? When?!"

Fred grins. "Dad won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize so we all went to Egypt to see Bill."

"And Mum went and bought Ronnikens his own wand." George finishes.

Aella smiles fondly. "That is awesome you guys, how is Bill doing?"

"Good!" Fred and George reply at the same time.

"Anyway, what about you Lee? How was your summer?"

Lee smirks at the three of them. "Very good."

They all exchange glances. "Why do you look so proud of yourself?"

"Maybe because I am."

"Yeah, I don't want to know now that I think about it."

Lee just laughs, looking satisfied.

"I did however do something that really pissed my family off."

The three boys look at her in curiosity. Fred raises an eyebrow, while George grins "oh Merlin, what did you do?"

Smirking devilishly, Aella lifts her Green Day hoodie to reveal an emerald belly button piercing. The hoodie itself earned her a swift smack over the head when she put it on this morning but that didn't stop her, but the piercing had her family screaming at her angrily while her little brother just sent her a sympathetic but slightly amused smile. Fred and George both give her large grins, pretending to look scandalised and Lee starts to fake swoon.

"Green, really?" Lee laughs in amusement.

"Gotta keep up my house pride." Aella winks.

* * *

By the time the train reaches Hogwarts it is well and truly nighttime. The students all battle their way into the great hall for the feast that was soon to come.

"Oh god I can hear my spine crackalacking." Aella moans.

"Crackalacking?" A ginger eyebrow is raised.

"I regret nothing."

Aella gives them all a cheeky grin before skipping off to the Slytherin table, taking a seat beside a boy from her potions class. The boy's name is Kaden and he just so happens to be one of one of Aella's closest friends.

"Hello K." Aella gives him her most charming smile.

"Good evening sweetheart, always a pleasure."

"Please, as far as I can see, you are definitely the only pleasure in this room." She winks at him, opening her mouth to continue the conversation when her attention is forced to Dumbledore.

After a long and uneventful speech with the side note of Filch's new demands and an even longer dinner full of people launching themselves at the food, Aella finally makes her way to her dorm room which she shares with only two others. Renee McAfee and Kelsey Andean. Friends of hers but not close.


End file.
